Warrior
by Triforce121
Summary: Set during OOT. Sen has always wanted to be a warrior. When Link comes to Kakariko Village, she may have the chance to follow him on the adventure of a lifetime. But what does it mean to be a warrior?


**Hey there! Well, I hope you all like this FanFic. I had to change a few things to make the story work. Please, let me know what you think! And please, NO FLAMES!!! Enjoy Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. I DO own this story and my OC's.**

_-Triforce121._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bet you can't go in the old Elian house by yourself!" Lewis teased.

"Can too! A warrior isn't scared of anything!" Sen retorted.

"Prove yer a warrior then! Go in the 'ouse alone, climb t' the top floor and com'out on that there balcony," Liam challenged.

"Fine! I'll show you!" Sen picked up her play-wooden sword and walked to the doorstep of the old Elian house. The Elians were a wealthy family that lived in Kakariko Village during the Hyrulian Civil War. Their now empty mansion made a fair tourist attraction and was always open to the public. Parts of it had been destroyed during the war, but most of it still stood. The children of the village believed it was haunted.

Sen stopped at the front door. Knowing that Lewis and Liam would never let her live it down if she chickened out, she pushed the door open and stepped into the house. A spiral staircase was located in the large, circular main foyer. Not wanting to stand around for too long, Sen began to make her way up the staircase.

'''''''

"OK,OK, all right. You can go now... Just be careful, Mr. Hero! Wah hah ha ha hah!" The guard opened the gate to Death Mountain while he continued to laugh like a maniac. A boy garbed in green and a small blue fairy stared at him with an awkward expression.

"Um, I guess we should be going," the boy said.

"Yeah, good idea," the fairy replied.

The boy stepped through the gate, but the fairy did not move.

"Navi? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Something's not right-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"Ah! Link, look up!"

Link looked up and saw a Poe flying around the village. Without a word he drew his sword and rushed towards the creature.

"Hey! Down here!" he yelled.

The Poe came flying towards Link.

'''''''

After much climbing, Sen had conquered the staircase and was now on the top floor of the mansion. Now all she needed to do was find the balcony.

Sen was seven years old. She was Hylian, had brown eyes and had long brown hair that was clipped back by a comb. She wasn't like any of the other little girls in the village. Other girls enjoyed playing with dolls and picking flowers. They were likely to end up living a quiet life when they grew older, but not Sen. She wanted to be a warrior of Hyrule. Sadly Impa, who had found her as an orphaned baby and raised her, wanted her to be a "proper lady," as she put it. However, whenever Impa was away at Hyrule Castle, Sen would pick up her play-wooden sword and practice her fighting outside the village.

Liam and Lewis were brothers. Liam was the oldest, twelve, and Lewis was ten. They both had the traditional features of a Hylian; blond hair, blue eyes and pointy ears. Liam liked to talk with a funny accent. Both enjoyed picking on Sen and both were local trouble makers.

Sen walked down a long hallway filled with rooms on either side. The house was kept relatively clean since it was a tourist attraction. Sen stopped in front of a room with an open door and noticed two doors across the room leading outside.

"I found it!" she exclaimed with joy.

The room also contained a large bed and an antique dresser. Something on the dresser caught Sen's eye. She stopped in front of the dresser and picked it up. It was a framed picture of a man and a woman, who was holding a baby. Something told Sen to take the picture with her. She knew that stealing was wrong, but something was nagging at her mind, telling her that she _needed_ to take it, so she picked it up and put it in the pouch she had over her shoulder. She was actually supposed to be picking up herbs from the shop at the moment. Sen turned her attention to the balcony. As she came closer to the doors, she could hear shrieks coming from the other side.

_What's wrong?_ she thought.

'''''''

Link was fighting hard. This Poe dodged well and seemed a little too smart for its kind. The two continued to move through the village, with Navi trying to target the Poe for Link. She finally managed to do so and Link was able to hit the enemy. The two were in front of a large mansion at this point. After much slashing, the Poe gave in and was no more.

However, its lantern had strangely not broken. Instead, it had landed on the ground by the mansion. A fire began to blaze. Guards were filling up buckets with water from the well. The fire grew fast and within moments, the entire mansion was in flames. Link was trying to help put out the fire when he noticed people gathered and pointed to the house's balcony. He looked up and saw a young girl standing out on the balcony, not knowing what to do. People were screaming out for her to jump.

"Navi, come on!" Link shouted as he raced through the front door of the mansion.

'''''''

Sen was frozen with fear. She had come out on the balcony, expecting to find Liam and Lewis below. What she saw instead were people gathering around and pointing up to her. She noticed that a fire was blazing around the mansion, coming closer to her. People screamed, "Jump, Sen!" but she was too scared to move. The fire was very close to her now and the smoke began to suffocate her. She coughed and screamed, "Help!" but the people pleaded for her to jump. She could not jump. There were flames all around her and she felt very high up. "I can't!" she cried. "Help!" Her coughing was getting worse.

"Hold on! I'm coming to get you!" a voice had come from down the hallway. In a few seconds, a boy rushed into the room, accompanied by a fairy.

"Who are you?" Sen coughed.

"I'm Link and this is Navi," he replied, "We're gonna get you out of here."

Link was coughing a little. He came over to Sen.

"We're gonna jump together, okay?"

Sen nodded. She didn't know why, but she trusted this boy. He looked familiar as well.

Link wrapped his arms around Sen and crouched by the balcony.

"On the count of three. One, two… three!" Holding Sen tightly he jumped over the side of the balcony. The children landed on the ground, with Link shielding Sen. For Sen, the smoke, the fear and the fall had been too much. She saw Link and Navi looking down at her. Then everything went black.


End file.
